Back to that Moment
by Romantic Silence
Summary: And so every year after the war, they would camp out in the Forest of Dean to recapture those feelings they had at the moment when it all became clear.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: Hey there, it's Romantic Silence with another one-shot. It's embarrassing to say where the inspiration came from, but let me just say that the emotions I felt connected with what happened that led me to write this. Anyway, read on and tell me what you thought of it. To be honest, I don't think I did well, but I'm hoping I was still successful in conveying what I felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to that Moment<strong>

**By Romantic Silence**

* * *

><p>Every year for one weekend, they would return to the Forest of Dean.<p>

It didn't matter if an important investigation was currently underway in the auror department or if an important legislation was about to pass through in the Ministry and needed the support of its firmest pusher, Harry and Hermione left everything behind to return to their secluded plot in the forest that had housed them during what was supposed to be their seventh and final year of Hogwarts. The camping trip would only last one weekend and then they would return as if nothing happened.

Ginny had never been a fan of the camping trips. She would always attempt to prod Harry not to go, but nothing would ever sway him from not leaving. On the other hand, Ron never argued with Hermione about their departure. Often, he would explain to Ginny and the rest of the family that it was something both of them had to do. Ron never explained further much to the displeasure to those who asked about it. Even when Harry and Hermione were asked about the significance of their yearly trip, they frequently repeat the same explanation.

"We just have to."

Eventually, people stopped asking. Although incensed, Ginny resigned to their odd event along with the rest of the family. Albus Severus, Harry's son and who had always noticed the close relationship between his aunt and father, silently speculated if they were having an affair though he never voiced his opinion. His cousin, Rose, had a similar opinion but being the smart girl that she was due to inheriting her mother's intelligence understood the true significance behind it. What it was, she, of course, would never say.

"Harry, have you set up the wards?" Hermione asked, her eyes focusing on her task of pitching the tent.

The forest was blanketed by snow. The heavy fall from the previous night had completely covered the landscape, filling the forest with a sea of white. The only colors that could be seen were the pale bark of the trees and the dry patches of dirt that hadn't been hidden.

Harry wiped a sweat from his brow. He lowered his wand, smiling at his finished work.

"Yeah, I'm finished. I think I'm getting old." Replied Harry heartily.

A soft chuckle arose from Hermione as she said, "Honestly, Harry, we're hardly old by magical standards."

"Then explain the ache in my joints!"

Hermione shook her head at the antics of her best friend and completed fixing up the tent. She quickly peeked inside and found everything was in order. Calling out to Harry that she was done as well, Hermione entered inside, sighing contently as she felt the cold chill become replaced with the warmness of the magical tent.

Harry entered not too long after Hermione, removing his jacket and placing it on the table by the tent's flap. He stretched his arm, groaning as he eased his tired muscles. Harry smelled the aroma of warm chocolate emanating from further in and found Hermione brewing two mugs of hot chocolate.

"That smells delicious." Harry said, licking his lips in delight. "I haven't had hot chocolate since… since last year actually."

"Really, Harry? That's a shame. You're missing out on an obviously winter treat."

"It can't be helped. Ginny has been putting me on a diet and – err, nevermind, Hermione."

Hermione smiled knowingly, ignoring the slip-up. She handed Harry one of the mugs of hot chocolate and watched him take a sip of the drink, curious if she still remembered the right blend Harry took it. By Harry's appeased expression, Hermione had done well in remembering.

They moved to the couch, falling down next to one another as they shifted into a more comfortable position. Hermione laid her head against Harry's chest, quietly drinking her mug. Harry did the same, wrapping one arm around her shoulder as he lifted the cup to his lips with his other hand.

They remained silent.

It was not uncommon to spend a majority of their arrival just basking in the peace of solitude. They were far away from the world they had ingrained themselves in, the only two in a white-colored world. The two listened as the fire cackled softly nearby and the gentle wind beating against the material of the tent. Harry listened to the sound of Hermione's peaceful breathing as she herself listened to the beat of his heart.

To the wizarding world, it was simple to think that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger lived happily ever after. It was easy to believe that they had received everything they had ever wanted. They both had a loving family that was there for them. They each had phenomenal careers and were making great strides in reforming the Ministry. It would take time, but they had ensured that future generations would forever benefit with what they were doing.

However, the reality was vastly different. There was no such thing as a happy ending.

Outside, it began to snow again.

"Look, Harry." Hermione gently called out to him, pointing to the window.

Harry hummed in response and nodded.

"_We should just stay here, Harry. Grow old…"_

The memory of that time floated to the surface of both their minds. Back then, it would have been simple to have just done that – to abandon everything and everyone. But both Harry and Hermione knew they couldn't do that. They couldn't be that selfish. However, it was during that one fleeting moment when it became poignant that they would never have what they wanted and the spark that had just been ignited would have to be extinguished.

And so every year after the war, they would camp out in the Forest of Dean to recapture those feelings they had at the moment when it all became clear.

But try as they might, Harry and Hermione knew it would never come back.

It was gone.


End file.
